The present invention relates to an engine cover structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to an engine mount and structure used to attach a timing belt cover.
In a conventional engine mount and timing belt cover, the timing belt cover includes an inside cover and an outside cover. The timing belt is enclosed by the cover when the inside and outside covers are joined. The inside cover is secured to the engine with bolts that fit into threaded openings in the engine block. The outside cover must then be visually aligned in relation to a plurality of openings around the perimeter of the inside cover. If the outside cover is not correctly aligned, the belt cover clamping bolts will not seat properly. An improper alignment leads to misalignment problems including damaging or stripping the threaded opening designed to receive the belt cover clamping bolts. In order to prevent this kind of damage, the outside cover must often be realigned, making assembly more time consuming, thereby decreasing efficiency.
If a separate part is provided to allow the timing belt cover to be aligned, the number of parts is increased, the structure becomes more complex, and costs are increased.
Referring to FIGS. 20 through 22, a conventional engine mount and timing belt cover 202 includes a cylinder block 204 with a cylinder head 206 mounted thereon. A crank shaft 208 is on cylinder block 204. A crank timing pulley 210 is fixed to crank shaft 208 using a crank pulley attachment bolt 212. A cam shaft 214 is disposed on cylinder head 206. A cam timing pulley 216 is fixed to cam shaft 214 using a cam pulley attachment bolt 218. A timing belt 220, wrapped around crank pulley 210 and cam pulley 216, is driven by crank shaft 208.
Other engine components can be operated by timing belt 220. A water pump 222 is an engine component that is operated by timing belt 220. A water pump housing 224 attaches to cylinder block 204 with a plurality of water pump clamping bolts 226. A belt tensioner 228 attaches to cylinder block 204 with a tensioner attachment bolt 230. An oil pump 232 is another engine component operated by timing belt 220.
A timing belt inside cover 234 attaches to cylinder head 206, water pump 222, oil pump 232, cylinder block 204, and cylinder head 206 using a plurality of inside cover clamping bolts (not shown in the figures).
A timing belt outside cover 238 attaches to timing belt inside cover 234, water pump 222, and oil pump 232 using a plurality of belt cover clamping bolts 240 disposed along the perimeter of timing belt cover 238. Timing belt cover 238 forms a belt chamber 236 for timing belt 220.
When timing belt cover 238 is attached, a plurality of belt cover bolt insertion openings (not shown in the figures), formed on timing belt cover 238, are aligned with a plurality of belt cover bolt openings 242 formed on timing belt inside cover 234. Belt cover clamping bolts 240 are then screwed in to attach timing belt cover 238.
This type of timing belt cover structure has been presented in Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 6-25652, Japanese utility model number 2545119, Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 5-79195, Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 63-146256, Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 63-9444, Japanese laid-open patent publication number 7-259578, Japanese laid-open patent publication number 6-193460, Japanese laid-open patent publication number 5-203019, Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 5-89845, and Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 3-43563.
In the conventional technology disclosed in Japanese examined utility model publication number 6-25652, a pump case of a water pump and an engine mount bracket are disposed adjacent to each other. A ring-shaped rib is disposed on the outer surface of the water pump case to provide improved sealing.
Japanese utility model publication number 2545119 discloses a timing belt cover divided into a plurality of sections.
Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 5-79195 discloses a timing belt cover attached to a pump case with an elastic member interposed therebetween.
Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 63-146256 discloses a timing belt cover divided into sections, and an engine mount bracket disposed on the timing belt cover.
Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 63-9444 discloses an engine mounting bracket seat on an end cover.
Japanese laid-open patent publication number 7-259578 discloses an engine mount attachment seat on a timing belt cover.
Japanese laid-open patent publication number 6-193460 discloses a side of a chain cover toward an engine cylinder block attached to the lower portion of an engine mount bracket.
Japanese laid-open patent publication number 5-203019 discloses an engine mount bracket disposed on a front cover.
Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 5-89845 discloses a longitudinal section of a timing belt cover formed as a high-strength section. An attachment section for the main engine unit is disposed on this high-strength section.
Japanese laid-open utility model publication number 3-43563 discloses an engine mounting structure having radial ribs to connect thick sections of a cam journal, boss, and the like.